Father's Lies Never Die
by Winxclubgirls
Summary: after a serious accident Nancy's life is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Father's Lies Never Die

Chapter 1: Dead

Nancy pushed herself up off the couch where she had been reading and looked out the window to see who's care had just pulled in the drive way. 'Chief McGinnes what's he doing here?' Nancy thought as she answered the door way before he rung the bell.

"Hi, Chief McGinnes come in." Nancy said as she tried to study his face which was drawn together.

After sitting down in the living room Hannah came in and sat beside Nancy.

"Chief would you like something to drink?" Hannah asked.

Clearing his throat the chief said no and then looked straight at Nancy and she felt her stomach become uneasy. "What's wrong?" Nancy asked.

"Nancy I'm so sorry." Was all the Chief got out.

"What's happened to my dad?" Nancy asked knowing immediately thats who he was here about.

"Nancy, your father's been in an accident. Im sorry but he didn't make it." Chief McGinnes murmured.

"NO!" Nancy wailed. Tears started streaming down both Nancy and Hannah's faces.

Three Weeks Later

"So it's true?" Chief McGinnes murmured. "Her Mother really is alive and is the legal guardian of Nancy?"

There was a pause as the voice on the other end talked. Then the Chief grabbed a pen and wrote down a number on a post it note.

After hanging up Chief McGinnes called The Drew residents. After five rings Hannah picked up the phone.

"Drew Residents" Hannah said.

"Hannah this is Chief McGinnes. I talked to the attorney who had the will. He wants to meet with Nancy and you tomorrow morning around ten."

"Why? We all know that everything was left to Nancy and I'm more then able to be her guardian."

"Just be there. There's somethings he wants 2 talk about."

The Next Day

Nancy was wearing her blue suit that her father had bought her last month for her sixteenth birthday beside her was Hannah. They had drove two hours to visit the attorney who her father had entrusted to hold the will.

Nancy, Hannah and ten other people filed into and elevator heading for the fifth floor. Ding, ding ding, ding, ding. Nancy counted all five dings and then counted to ten waiting for the doors to open. She blinked to make sure her eyes were clear of tears she was trying to stop shedding and the walked out the open doors.

Nancy and Hannah nocked on the door marked 'Alex Gray Attorney at Law' The door was opened by a tall, slender man in his early thirties.

"Ms. Nancy Drew?" He asked

"Yes," Nancy said holding her head high and standing just a little straighter so that the man would not think she was scared of him.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alex Gray." Mr. Gray said before sticking out his hand. Then he looked at Hannah and just stuck out his hand. "Come on in and take a set."

A women was already setting in a seat behind Alex's desk. Nancy and Hannah took the seats in front of the desk and Mr. Gray took the other chair behind the desk.

"Nancy as I'm sure your aware due to your fathers sudden death and your being only sixteen you are going to be in need of a guardian."

"Yes I know and I have a guardian, Hannah." Nancy spoke up before he could continue.

"Yes well your father didn't Hannah as your guardian. He left your mother."

Nancy had to blink before she understood what he had said.

"Mr. Gray incase you don't already know my mother is dead."

The women beside Mr. Gray took in a deep breathe.

"No Nancy she's not. Your mother is very much alive. She's married in lives in California with your half brother and half twin sisters. Nancy Drew I'd like you to meet your mother and guardian. Lillian Downs."

Nancy watched as the tall lanky women with strawberry blonde hair stood up and smiled. Nancy's eyes widened and she felt her anxiety attack come on.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. More Coming!! R&


	2. A New Family

Nancy Drew

Chapter 2: A New Family

"My mother?" Nancy asked not believing the lady in front of her was her mother. Her mother died a long time ago. "No, she's dead."

"Nancy, pumpkin, I'm not dead. Your father and I had divorce. He wanted to raise you, but didn't want to ever see me again. I guess I hurt him, so I agreed to keep my distance as long as he named me your legal guardian in the event of his death. If it would make you feel better we could do a DNA test."

"Yes," Hannah answered looking at the women in front of her.

"Of course, I'm not going with you unless we do a DNA test.

-ND-

Nancy hugged her friends Bess and George goodbye. The DNA test had checked out and Nancy was leaving for San Francisco, California. "I'll call you everyday." Then she hugged Hannah. "I'll see you again Hannah, right?"

"Nothing could stop me from see you again." Hannah said. Nancy walked away and over to her mom with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry pumpkin," Lillian told her daughter. Lillian put her arm around Nancy and the two walked off. It was quiet between the two until they were up in the air.

"You going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, pumpkin?"

"First why dad said you were dead and second what's with this pumpkin thing?"

"Oh." Lillian looked at the floor for a few minutes. "It's a long story but you have a right to know. When I was 18 I fell madly in love with Andrew Downs. Him and I made a mistake and that's where you're brother, Connor, came from. Andy and I weren't ready to get married, so he went off to Europe taking Connor with him.

"Two years later I met Carson, got married all too fast, and had you. Everything was fine for the first two year, but Andy came back. I met up with him and realized I never fell out of love with him and things just weren't working with your father. We got a divorce and he got you. I moved away to California with Andy and had Millie and Deann not too long later."

"What about the whole you being dead part?"

"I don't know why Carson told the whole town I was dead. Maybe he was too embarrassed. Don't blame him pumpkin. You're father was a good man."

"I know," Nancy told her mother. The two sat silence for a bit. "What's with this pumpkin thing?"

"I always use to call you pumpkin. You're my only child that got my hair. Your brother and sisters take after their father." Nancy nodded and the rest of the plane ride passed by with the two watching the in-flight movie.

The plane landed and the two got off and went to get Nancy's bags. "A lot of things are being delivered to the address you gave me."

"No problem, someone's always home," Lillian told Nancy. "Let's go find Andy." The two exited the baggage claim and shortly found a tall man. He had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Lily," Andy said and kissed his wife. "And this must be Nancy. So good to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Downs." Andy laughed and put an arm around Nancy.

"Call me Andy, kiddo. Mr. Downs makes me sound like an old man." She was led to a nice car. It was a red color and had three rows. Andy threw her bags into the 3rd row and Nancy got into the middle row. Andy got into the driver seat and Lillian got into the passenger seat.

The drive wasn't that long and the only sound came from the CD player and Lillian singing along to the song. Soon enough they stopped outside a house. There was one car in the driveway and another car parked right outside. One of the cars was a really old clearly 2nd handcar. The other car was also old, but in better shape then the 2nd handcar.

"You two go in. I'll bring Nancy's bags to her room." Lillian and Nancy walked up and opened the door. Right away there were stairs, one goes down and the other goes up. They go up to the 2nd floor instead of going to the first floor.

"Hi mom. Glad you're home. I have to pick up Vanessa." A boy with light brown hair and bluest green eyes said. He was tall and looked to be 19 or 20. "Babysitting duty is overrated anyway. The two are 13, why do they need a babysitter."

"Connor," Lillian said as Connor took keys and his wallet out of his pocket. He first counted his money and then put the wallet away. "This is Nancy."

"Hey kid, sorry I can't say any longer, but Nessa going to flip if I'm more then 10 minutes late. I'll see you later and if you need me my cell will be on." Connor rushed out passing his father on the way. You could hear one of the cars starting up and then leaving.

"That was Connor." Lillian told Nancy. "Millie and Deann should be in their room. It's at the end of the hallway. Go meet them." Nancy slowly walked to the last door in the hallway. The door was already halfway open. Nancy pushed the door the rest of the way and walked in.

The room was a complete mess. Clothes and books were thrown everywhere. There was also videogames in old shoeboxes. There was a laptop resting on top of the desk, two cell phones next to it, and a TV with an old PS2. There was a bunk bed next to one wall that was clearly new.

There were two girls inside. Both of them had dark brown hair, green eyes, and were clearly identical twins. One was sitting on a chair playing a videogame and the other was reading a book on the top bunk. The two clearly didn't notice Nancy, but the dog, a Great Dane, resting on top of a few of the forgotten cloths did. The Great Dane started to bark and ran to Nancy knocking her over and sat on top of her. The one playing the videogame pause the game and the other reading put her bookmark in.

"You are?" The two asked.

"Nancy Drew," Nancy told the two.

"Oh, Deann control that dog." The one who was playing the videogame said as she continued playing her game.

"Can't you do it Millie?"

"I'm a cat person, not a dog person." Millie turned her head to the cat at the window.

"Kitty, up," Deann said and the dog got off Nancy. Nancy looked at the videogame. She had never been into videogames, but she knew this one was called Kingdom of Hearts. Nancy didn't know anything about the game, so she turned her attention to Deann. "What are you reading?"

Deann didn't say anything in return. It didn't take long for Nancy to realize she wasn't wanted. Someone with half a brain could figure it out. Nancy walked out of the room and finds her mother walking over. "Everything okay pumpkin?"

"Yeah. I guess," Nancy tells her. "What is with those two?"

"Oh, they're just upset they have to share a room now. Don't worry; they'll get over it soon. Then they'll go back to being there normal self. What were they doing anyway?"

"Millie was playing videogames and Deann was reading. They just ignored me."

"Well they were always sort of loners. They mainly stick together and love to confuse us. They're identical twin you know. It's not like them to plain out ignore someone though."

"What's with the dog? Her name is Kitty?"

"I think that's Deann's idea of a joke. The one thing different about the two is Deann has always loves dogs and Millie loves cats. We adopted Kitty years ago and Mille found Tommy a few years ago when she was a kitten. Millie took Tommy home and she just been here."

Lillian smiles and open up door right next to Millie's and Deann's room. "This is your room."

Nancy walks in and Lillian leaves. She looks around. The room was painted pink a long time ago. The bed was made and the walls had old pieces of tape. Her bags were already sitting on the floor. Nancy thought about unpacking, but then thought 'no not yet.'

AN: that's it for now. Hope you enjoy. R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

ЪЧC h a p t e r   3     N a n c y   h a d   n e v e r   b e e n   s o   s c a r e d   i n   h e r   l i f e .   S h e   l a y   i n   h e r   n e w   b e d r o o m ,   i n   a   n e w   h o u s e   f u l l   o f   s t r a n g e r s   a n d   h a d   n e v e r   f e l t   m o r e   l o n e l y   i n   h e r   l i f e .       T h e   t e a r s   s l i d e   d o w n   h e r   f a c e   b e f o r e   s h e   r e l i e z e d   t h a t   s h e   w a s   e v e n   c r y i n g .   N a n c y   h a t e d   t o   c r y .   B u t   r i g h t   n o w   s h e   c o u l d n  t   h e l p   i t .   S h e   m i s s e d   h e r   f r i e n d s ,   h e r   h o m e ,   h e r   b e d ,   h e r   r o o m ,   H a n n a h   a n d   h e r   D a d .     S h e   r o l l e d   o v e r   o n t o   h e r   p i l l o w   a n d   l e t   t h e   t e a r s   f l o w .      D a d ,   w h y   d i d   y o u   d i e   a n d   l e a v e   m e   w i t h   s t r a n g e r s .   I   m i s s   y o u   s o   m u c h .   N a n c y   w h i s p e r e d .   S h e   t r i e d   t o   k e e p   h e r   v o i c e   l o w   s o   t h a t   s h e   w o u l d n  t   w a k e   a n y   o n e .       N a n c y   c r i e d   u n t i l   s h e   f e l l   a s l e e p .       f'T h e   N e x t   M o r n i n g f'  
   N a n c y   w o k e   u p   t o   M r s .   D o w n s   b a n g i n g   o n   t h e   d o o r .        N a n c y   w a k e   u p !   M r s .   D o w n s   y e l l e d .      I  m   a w a k e .   N a n c y   y e l l e d   b a c k .     N a n c y   j u m p e d   o u t   o f   b e d   g r a b b e d   h e r   f a v o r i t e   p a i r   o f   j e a n s ,   a   p i n k   t - s h i r t ,   p i n k   f l i p - f l o p s   a n d   t h e   n e c k l a c e   h e r   D a d   h a d   g i v e n   h e r .   T h e   n e c k l a c e   w a s   a   s i l v e r   c h a i n   w i t h   a n   a q u a   f l o w e r   a t   t h e   e n d .       F i v e   m i n u t e s   l a t e r   s h e   w a s   r e a d y   f o r   h e r   f i r s t   d a y   o f   s c h o o l .   H e r   h a i r   w a s   c o m b e d   s t r a i g h t   a n d   h e l d   b a c k   b y   a   p i n k   h e a d   b a n d   a n d   s h e   h a d   h e r   t a n   m e s s e n g e r   b a g   s w u n g   o v e r   o n e   s h o u l d e r .       S h e   r a n   d o w n s t a i r s   t o   j o i n   t h e   D o w n s   f a m i l y   a t   t h e   b r e a k f a s t   t a b l e .   T h e y   w e r e   a l l   e a t i n g   b r e a k f a s t .   M i l l i e   a n d   D e a n n   w e r e   s i t t i n g   s i d e   b y   s i d e   s i l e n t l y   c a r i n g   o n   a   c o n v e r s a t i o n   t h a t   n o   o n e   e l s e   c o u l d   h e a r .   T h e y   w e r e   c o l o r   c o o r d i n a t e d .   D e a n n   w e a r i n g   a   p u r p l e   t - s h i r t   a n d   j e a n s   w i t h   p u r p l e   f l i p - f l o p s .   M i l l i e   w a s   w e a r i n g   t h e   s a m e   s h i r t   o n l y   l i m e   g r e e n ,   j e a n   a n d   l i m e   g r e e n   f l i p - f l o p s .     C o n n o r   w a s   s i t t i n g   n e x t   t o   M r s .   D o w n s   a n d   h e r   h u s b a n d .     N a n c y   t o o k   a   s e a t   a t   t h e   o n l y   e m p t y   c h a i r   a t   t h e   t a b l e ,   n e x t   t o   C o n n o r .      M r s .   D o w n s   c a n   y o u   p l e a s e   p a s s   m e   a   p l a t e .   N a n c y   a s k e d .   S h e   r e f u s e d   t o   c a l l   M r s .   D o w n s   a n y t h i n g   e x c e p t   M r s .   D o w n s .   T o   N a n c y   s h e   w a s   n o   m o m .   E v e r y o n e   i n   t h e   t a b l e   t u r n e d   t o   l o o k   a t   h e r .     S h e   s a w   t h e   h u r t   l o o k   o n   M r s .   D o w n s   f a c e   a t   w h a t   N a n c y   h a d   c a l l e d   h e r   b u t   q u i c k l y   l o o k e d   d o w n   a n d   p i c k e d   u p   a   p l a t e .       N a n c y   t o o k   t h e   p l a t e   f r o m   C o n n o r   w h o   w o u l d n  t   e v e n   l o o k   a t   h e r   a n d   b e g a n   t o   p u t   f o o d   o n   i t .     A n   h o u r   l a t e r   t h e   t a b l e   w a s   e m p t y   a n d   N a n c y   w a s   f o l l o w i n g   C o n n o r ,   M i l l i e   a n d   D e a n n   o u t   t h e   d o o r   a n d   i n t o   C o n n o r  s   c a r .       f'T h u n d e r l a n d   H i g h f'  
   T h e   s c h o o l   w a s   h u g e   c o m p a r e d   t o   t h e   o n e   b a c k   a t   R i v e r   H e i g h t s .   F i v e   f l o o r s ,   t w o   c a f e t e r i a s ,   a   l i b r a r y ,   a   g y m ,   b a n d   r o o m ,   c h e m i s t r y   l a b ,   a n d   a   c h o r u s   r o o m   w e r e   t h e   b i g g e s t   r o o m   a n d   t o o k   u p   m o s t   o f   t h e   s c h o o l .     N a n c y   f o l l o w e d   C o n n o r ,   M i l l i e   a n d   D e a n n   i n t o   t h e   s c h o o l   b u t   t h e   m i n u t e   t h e y   w a l k e d   i n   a   g r o u p   o f   g u y s   p a s s e d   a n d   h o l l e r e d   C o n n o r  s   n a m e   a n d   h e   j o i n e d   t h e   g r o u p .       M i l l i e   a n d   D e a n n   t o o k   o f f   i n   t h e   o t h e r   d i r e c t i o n   l e a v i n g   N a n c y   a l o n e   i n   a   h u g e   s c h o o l .     N a n c y   s t o o d   t h e r e   f o r   a   m i n u t e   b e f o r e   s h e   d e c i d e d   t o   a s k i n g   s o m e o n e   p a s s i n g .      E x c u s e   m e ,   c a n   y o u   t e l l   m e   w h e r e   t h e   o f f i c e   i s ?   N a n c y   a s k e d   s t o p p i n g   t h e   p e r s o n   p a s s i n g   h e r .      Y e a h ,   i t  s   t h e   t h i r d   d o o r   o n   t h e   l e f t   o v e r   t h e r e .   T h e   b o y   p o i n t e d   t o   t h e   l e f t .       A   f e w   m i n u t e s   l a t e   N a n c y   w a l k e d   i n t o   t h e   s c h o o l   o f f i c e .      H i   I  m   N a n c y   D r e w .   I   w a s   t o l d   t o   c o m e   h e r e   a n d   p i c k   u p   m y   s c h e d u l e   a n d   l o c k e r .   N a n c y   t o l d   t h e   l a d y   b e h i n d   t h e   d e s k .      O h   y e s ,   M i s s   N a n c y   D r e w .   J u s t   a   m i n u t e   a n d   I  l l   b e   r i g h t   w i t h   y o u .        O k a y ,       F i v e   m i n u t e s   l a t e r   t h e   w o m a n   g r a b b e d   t w o   s h e e t s   o f   p a p e r   t h a t   c a m e   o u t   o f   t h e   p r i n t e r   a n d   h a n d e d   t h e m   t o   N a n c y .      H e r e   y o u   g o   M i s s .   D r e w .   Y o u r   l o c k e r s   o n   s o p h o m o r e   h a l l   w h i c h   i s   t h e   s e c o n d   f l o o r .       N a n c y   s m i l e d   a n d   t h a n k e d   t h e   w o m a n   b e f o r e   s h e   w a l k e d   o u t   t h e   d o o r .       R & R 


	4. Chapter 4

Nancy Drew

Chapter 4: Sisters

Millie and Deann were eating their normal lunch table. They were eating the pasta the school serves on Wednesdays and kept turning their eyes at a notebook that rest on the table. It was a notebook the two wrote stories in. "Hey, you two." Kasady an old friend of Millie's and Deann's said while sitting down across from the two. Along with Kasady came Cameron and Lindsey two other friends of Millie's and Deann's.

These three were the twins' only friends. The two liked staying as a pair and never tried to make friends. Even when they hung out with these three, the two mainly stayed together. They nodded their greeting and the three saw the notebook sitting on the table.

"Juicy new story you two are writing?" Cameron asked.

"Let me guess witches, wizards, and demons." Lindsey said. The twos love of anything supernatural was well known. The two smiled and went back to eating.

"Look who just walked in. The new girl at school." Kasady said. Millie and Deann looked at each other. They both hoped Kasady wasn't talking about their sister. They hadn't told anyone about Nancy being their sister and they wanted it to say that way. San Francisco Bay High and Junior High School was pretty big and there could be more then one new girl.

"I hear she comes from River Heights and is that famous lawyers daughter. You know the one who just died." Well that settled whom they were talking about and the two couldn't help but hate their friends' love of any gossip. It wasn't the first time Deann and Millie wondered how and why they became friends with those three.

Nancy walks pass the table and looks at them. "Hi, Millie, Deann," she said and walked away. Millie and Deann looked at her and then back at their wide eyes friends.

"How do you know her?" Cameron asked.

There was no use in trying to hide it now. "She's our sister." Millie started

"Half sister." Deann completed. The look the two gave their three friends made the three stop asking question.

-ND-

Deann and Millie got out of Connor's car first and ran into the house. "What's with those two?" Nancy asked Connor.

"Nothing, they're being normal. For those two anyway." Connor looked at Nancy. "Nancy, one thing before we get out. Why did you call mom Ms. Downs this morning?"

"Because she's a stranger to me, so are you and everyone else."

"She is your mom."

"The mom I thought was dead for my whole life." Nancy gets out of the car and walked inside. She went right to her room and closed the door.

AN: okay I know it's pretty short, but that's it for now. R&R.


End file.
